Letters from/to Nabiki
by Crikit
Summary: Well the title says it all, it's basicly just a series of letters...emails actually but letters just sounded better in the title
1. Letters from/to Nabiki

Authors note: Well what can I say about this fic? oh I know it originally started in 1999 (in case you can't tell by the dates) as a fic to bash Valentines day but I just couldn't bring myself to doing that…sometimes it's bad being a hopeless romantic. I was thinking of changing the dates to 2001 and one but well I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyhoo this is supposed to be a series of e-mails that Nabiki is writing to a pen-pal. That's about it. Enjoy the fic, Oh and please don't think that the e-mail addresses are real they aren't honest they aren't. Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi. In other words Ranma doesn't belong to me, and I'm using the characters without permission.   
  
Letters from Nabiki  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com   
Date: February 14, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com   
Subject: Valentines Day   
  
I hate this day. This cursed day of love and romance. Don't people wonder what Valentines Day is like for all of us single people? Of course not, they're to caught up in each other to think about the poor pitiful singles. But still, sometimes I think about what it would be like to have someone to share this day with, to share everyday with. But those are just passing thoughts. What would everybody say if they knew that I thought about things like this? It would ruin the image that they all have of me. The image of a cold, uncaring, selfish bitch.   
  
I know what they think, and I'm glad that they think that about me. If they thought that I actually cared about things they might start coming to me for advice. Something, that they would have to pay dearly for. Still, there are times when I wish that I could say what I was feeling. A lot of those times focus around my sister and her fiancée. They have to be the blindest, stupidest, most stubborn people in the world.   
  
You're probably wondering why right? I'll put it to you this way. They love each other, they know it, I know it, and everyone else knows it. True everyone else chooses to ignore that, but that's not Ranma and Akanes fault is it? Okay well part of it is. I'm sure if they just admitted their love for each other, everyone would just leave them alone, and move on to bigger and better things. Wait I take that back, there is one person who would not move on, that person being Tatewaki Kuno.   
  
He can't seem to get the picture that neither Ranma or Akane like him. Did I forget to mention that Kuno is in love with Ranma's girl half? He is, it's rather pathetic actually. He's repeatedly seen Ranma change forms, and he still thinks that they are separate people. Actually what he thinks is that Ranma's girl-half is being held prisoner by Ranma's boy-half. He's an idiot, a big loveable idiot…Loveable?  
  
What am I saying? I've never thought like that about Kuno before, in fact I hardly ever think of Kuno at all. The only time I think about Kuno is when I want to sell him some pictures of Ranma or my sister. Still part of me likes saying…er…typing that. Kuno the big loveable idiot of my life, no. I should change that to Kuno the big loveable idiot of my life who only wants the two girls that can't stand him. Am I really so unkind and selfish that he can't notice me?  
  
I mean I have the body, I have the mind, I have the skill, but still all he sees is my little sister, and her sex changing fiancée. They're all anybody ever sees, not like they're hard to miss. How can you not miss seeing a guy who is a girl half the time, and the violent girl that he loves? I know I couldn't miss them.   
  
Another thing that bugs me, this isn't about Kuno or my sister and Ranma by the way. Is my sister Kasumi, ever since my mother died Kasumi has been looking after Akane and myself. She's never really had a life of her own, and she doesn't show signs of wanting one. But I can't stand her like that, there has to be something that she wants. Everybody wants something, whether it is love, money, or power; it's part of human nature. Maybe I'll make that a mission of mine. To find something that Kasumi wants and give it to her, of course she won't know about it though. After all I don't want her to know that I actually do have heart. I have my precious image to uphold after all.  
  
Speaking of Kasumi, she's calling me down to dinner. I better get going.  
  
Ciao…  
Nabiki  
  
P.S. Are you ever going to tell me who you are?  
  
  
Letters to Nabiki  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit…  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: February 15, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: Re: Valentines Day  
  
Nabiki, I find it hard to believe that one, who writes like you, has no one in their life. True, I don't know you in the flesh. But if you are anything like you are in your e-mails, you are a kind and caring person who has a deep bond with her family. Am I right by saying this? Please tell me if I am. I would like to know.  
  
On the topic of Valentines Day. The day that you curse with a vengeance. You are right to say that, it is a day that does not celebrate being single, I to feel that. But it also is a day that gives you a chance to express your feelings to the people with in your life. Take me for instance, I gave the Pig-of a sister of mine a rose, which she promptly disposed of. However I realize now that was foolish thing to do, for no matter how much I love her…er…in a brotherly sort of way, she will never return that feeling. She has a secret that she has hidden from me, a secret that I now know. The knowing of the secret came from you, for when you talked of your sister and her fiancée, I realized that my sister had a secret she was hiding, much like Ranma…that is his name right? Has a secret he is hiding from this Kuno person that you talk of.   
  
While I am talking of Kuno, you expressed feelings of love towards him in your last e-mail. Does he know that you feel the way you do about him? If not perhaps you should tell him and let him know what is in your heart, maybe then he will give up his pursuit of your sister and her fiancée. Thus devoting all his romantic intentions to you. It is only a suggestion, one that I hope you will consider.  
  
How goes your search into your sister Kaumi's deepest wishes? Have you found anything yet? I would gladly help you, if I were near.   
  
Your sister sounds like the kind of person that would give her most cherished possession to another if it would bring a smile to their face. Or has she done that? Wait. Forget I said that last part, it is a thought that you should not concern yourself with. Maybe you should consider, bringing Akane and her fiancée in to the fold. They might be able to give you aid in your search. For surely they want to repay Kasumi for her kindness like you do.  
  
Looking at the clock I see that is time for me to take leave. I await your next e-mail.  
  
Yours faithfully…  
Listener.  
  



	2. Letters from/to Nabiki part 2

Authors note: Hmm don't really have much to say here other then here's part two, at the moment I have up to five or six parts done...well five and I half I'm currently attempting to write part 6, it's just a matter of making time to do it. Anyhoo enjoy. Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi and is used without permission.  
  
Letter from Nabiki 2.  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Crikit.  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: February 16, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: Kasumi.  
  
Do you not read my e-mails or something? I don't know how many times I've told you that I am not a kind and caring person. I'm far from it. I care about money that's it. I use my family every chance I get. I don't care how much it hurts them just as long as I get what I want. Part of me says that's wrong but the other much stronger part says that that is necessary. It says you have to extort you family in order to get what you want, once your rich they'll forgive you. By then it will probably be too late. All ready Akane and Ranma are distancing themselves from me, and soon I'm sure that Kasumi will start to do the same. Once that happens the only person in my family who will still trust me will be my father. My father, the man who is to stupid to see what is happening to his little girls.  
  
Something in your last e-mail made me laugh. That was you suggesting that I tell Kuno what I feel about him. I meet Kuno the first day of school. Back then we were friends, I guess you could say it was a friendship of convenience. Neither of us were very out going people…I guess you would call us shy (What happened to us?). And the teacher taking pity on us in class one day decided to pair Kuno and I up for a project. I can't remember what the project was but it was something stupid. Aren't most school projects stupid? Anyway while we were working on the project Kuno and I became friends. Of course things were normal for both of us back then, Kuno was normal back then. We stayed friends up till junior high.  
  
I've talked enough about Kuno. All this reminiscing is starting to get to me.   
  
I found something out about Kasumi today. I thought that you would like to know. While Kasumi was out shopping I snuck in to her room to search for clues about her desires. It was while I searching that I discovered something about my sister I never knew before. That something being that she once loved and that she lost that person. I'm not talking about my mother either…I don't know who it was but …I better include what makes me think that.  
  
This is a poem that my sister wrote. At least I think she wrote it, it's in her writing.  
  
I remember the way we used to laugh together  
you holding me, and me not wanting to let you go.  
I remember the way you use to make me smile   
when all I wanted to do was cry.  
  
I remember how much I loved you and  
how much you loved me.  
  
And I remember how hard I cried  
when I found out that you had died.  
It happened all of the sudden  
Or say that's what they say.  
  
A plane crash was how it happened,  
and an angel took you away.  
They say you didn't suffer,  
my dear you felt no pain.  
But I deep inside me know   
that your heart broke before you died.  
You cried at the thought of leaving me with  
no-one left to hold.   
  
And you were angry at the fact that you  
couldn't say goodbye.  
The angel tried to comfort you,   
and help you be at ease.  
Only to heighten the fear   
that was haunting your soul.  
  
I felt your spirit leave me,  
and I knew that you were gone.  
My love will live forever,  
and the pain I feel will die.  
But knowing that you loved me,  
will strengthen all my weakness,  
and settle al my fears,  
  
But Darlin' it will   
never dry my tears.  
  
That's it, that's the end of the poem. Do you see know what has me so confused? Who was this person that Kasumi wrote about? I would ask her but then she would know that I had searched her room. That I had invaded her privacy. So this question goes to you, who do you suppose that she was writing about? I know it wasn't my mother…she was already dead when Kasumi wrote this. If you can think of anything that would help me figure it out tell me.  
  
I'd better go; I have some thinking to do.  
  
Ciao,  
Nabiki  
  
P.S. Ranma and Akane have agreed to help me in the search for Kasumi's desire. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
  
Letters to Nabiki 2  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: February 17, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: RE: Kasumi   
  
I do read your e-mails, and what you say about yourself. But you see Nabiki, I choose to look beyond the words that you write about yourself, and in to the ones that you write about others. You may say that you are a callous shrew who's only goal is to make money, but Nabiki, I see differently. When I read the words that you write I picture a girl. A girl who has built a wall of falseness around herself in order to protect herself from the emotions of others. I admit, I am having a hard time in guessing what could have caused such pain that you felt the need to wear such a mask, but I am sure that you have your reasons for hiding your true lovely self. If only you would share those reasons with me.  
  
What can your father not see? You said that your father is to stupid to see what is happening to his little girls. What is happening to them? You must feel that this something that I should know, other wise you would not have mentioned it, please Nabiki. I beg of you do not bottle this inside yourself. For if you do that, it will only eat at you, weakening your already fragile soul.  
  
In your last e-mail you described part of your friendship with Kuno, it's funny as I read, a friendship of mine came to mind. It was a lot like yours and Kunos. We had been friends for a long time and for some reason we started to drift apart. I still see that friend on an almost daily basis but we don't talk at least not how we used to. Instead of our friendly conversations and questions we now insult or avoid each other. Sometimes I wish that we could return to our friendship of old, but that is highly unlikely, we have both changed too much. You said that Kuno was normal back then, is he not normal now?  
  
I read your sister's poem, and I suspect you are right. It is quite possible that your sister was in love with someone that you did not know or can not remember, and it is also possible that that person was killed, or died of some mysterious cause. But, it is also possible that that person left and that Kasumi wrote that poem to deal with the pain of that loss. Or, the poem might be something that she wrote on a day when the loss of your mother was resting heavy on her heart and mind; the only person who knows is Kasumi herself. If it were not for the fact that you took the poem without her permission I would say talk to her, ask her what it is about. But alas, you can not do that. For if you do, it would alert your sister to what you are trying to do. I suggest that you try to remember all those that your sister loves or has loved. Unfortunately that is all I can suggest, if I knew more about the situation or if I knew your family better I might be able to suggest something better, but all I know about both is from what you have told me.  
  
Have faith Nabiki, for I am sure that you will overcome this obstacle, and find the answers to your questions. Alas I must depart, for it is the time of repast. I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Yours faithfully…  
Listener.  



	3. Letters from/to Nabiki part 3

Authors note: Part 3…woo hoo! Not much to say this author's not except that the song lyrics that are at the start of the fic are from a very good song by a very good artist. The song is 'Good Mother' and the artist is Jann Arden, the song can be found on her c.d. titled 'Living Under June' The music tends to be dark and slightly depressing most of the time but it still is a very good c.d.…. Oh yeah, she is a Canadian artist so it might be hard to find the c.d. in other countries. Disclaimer Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi and is used with out permission. Do you really think I would be writing fanfics if I owned it? Come on people get real…oh the song 'Good Mother' is property of Jann Arden and used without permission.  
  
  
Letters from Nabiki 3  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: February 18,1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: Good Mother  
  
"I've got money in my pocket, I like the color of my hair, I've got a friend who loves me, got a house, I've got a car. I've got a good mother and her voice is what keeps me here, feet on ground, heart in hand, facing forward just be yourself…"  
  
I don't know why I just wrote that. It could be because Akane has been playing that song almost non-stop for the last couple of days…or maybe it's because, I don't have most of the stuff that's in that song. I do have money in my pocket, and I'm glad that I do. But, I don't have the stuff that is most important…at least, the stuff that most people consider important. I don't have a friend who loves me, and I don't have a good mother…I don't have a mother at all. Why am I telling you all this? Why am I telling someone that I have never met so much about myself? This isn't like me; I'm not the type of person who just tells what she's thinking and feeling to a complete stranger. What is so special about you? Why do I feel like I can tell you my deepest darkest secrets, and know that you won't tell another soul? I wish I knew, but I don't…I would stop e-mailing you but I can't. I can't because I feel that if I were to stop my life wouldn't be the same. Listener you let me vent out all my frustrations and you listen to what I say, it goes with the name doesn't it? Sorry, it's just I've had a rough day.  
  
Now you want to know what I meant about my father and us. Well I wasn't planning on telling you; it just sort of slipped. But, maybe you can help me…or at least tell me what I can do. You see after my mother died my father changed. He was always a weak man, but after mom died he was even weaker. Right after the funereal my father spent days in his room just crying. I know my mom's death was hard on him, but it was hard on us to…and to see our daddy acting like that, well we didn't know what to do. Kasumi tried to comfort us as best she could but she needed comforting to and Akane and I couldn't help her. But that's not what my father can't see. What he can't see is how much we need him. He's a good father, don't get me wrong, but he's not the father that I remember him to be. Mr. Saotome and Ranma have helped a little in bringing life back to him, but he's still not the same. I know what you're wondering, you're still wondering what's happening to my sisters and I. Well to put it to you bluntly we're growing up, but daddy doesn't see that, he still sees us as his little girls, but we aren't. I'm graduating from high school soon, Akane is engaged…he knows about that, but he doesn't know that she's in love. And Kasumi, well Kasumi acts like his wife, doesn't he realize that she needs to have a life of her own? She can't look after us for the rest of her life, it wouldn't be fair to her, it wouldn't be fair to us…You must think my family is nuts right?  
  
I had to laugh when you asked if Kuno was not normal now…honestly he's not, but yet he is. Does that make sense? I guess I should tell you what he does, shouldn't I? Well in order to do that you have to understand some things, like what happened to him. Like I said in my last e-mail, Kuno and I met the first day of school, and stayed friends until jr. high, I loved those times…but they ended there was nothing neither of us could do to stop it from ending. It happened in our first year of jr. high. I remember it was the first year, because it was the year that my mother died. Kuno tried to help get over the loss by becoming an even better friend…and it was working to, but…it wouldn't last. A few weeks after my mother died his did to. It turns out they died of the same thing to…cancer. I could tell you a bit about how they both died of the same thing, but I won't. I don't like to think about it. Anyway as I was saying, when Kuno lost his mother I was still grieving over the loss of mine. If he would have just told me, I would have helped him…like he helped me. But he didn't the fool. He didn't tell me that his mother died…when I found out and asked him why he said that he didn't want to trouble me. He didn't want to trouble me…I still can't believe he said that. I was his best friend, what effected him effected me, and he didn't want to trouble me. Oh well, I won't dwell on it, he sure as hell doesn't.   
  
The death of his mother wasn't all that happened to Kuno though. No, it was just the start. A few weeks after they buried his mother, his dad ran off to live in Hawaii…abandoning Kuno and his younger sister Kodachi. I thought it was hard for Kasumi to look after Akane and I, but it wasn't as hard as what Kuno had to put up with. You see, his sister was already a little mentally unstable, and when their father left town she just lost it. They had to lock her up in the mental ward for a couple of weeks she was that bad. It was about that time that I noticed that Kuno was becoming more and more withdrawn, instead of coming over to my house to watch TV or do homework after school, he would go to the library and check out all the Shakespeare that he could find. I guess he identified with the characters, he was the hero whose life was destined to end in tragedy. That continued for a few weeks until one day…Kuno came to school and he wasn't himself. Instead there was a poetry-spouting freak in his place. I heard some of the teachers talking about his sudden change one day, it turns out that shortly after his sister was taken away he had a nervous break down. They said something about it being bound to happen considering how crazy his father was. I know this might sound weird but I feel that the way that Kuno acts is partly my fault. I wasn't a good friend…I didn't do a single thing to help him, while he spent hours helping me…it's not fair, it's just not fair.  
  
I did what you suggested, I thought about all of the people that have been in Kasumi's life…and I remembered something or should I say someone. His name was Joey Holden; he was a foreign exchange student who went to school with Kasumi for a while. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier but it just wouldn't come to me. If I remember correctly, Kasumi and Joey were sort of an item. I say sort of because they tried to keep it hidden. Why do people do that? Why do people hide their love? Anyway, they were keeping their relationship…I guess that's what you could call it…secret because they didn't want daddy to find out. Akane and I of course knew about it, because they would often take us out for the day using the excuse that Joey was just going along to help Kasumi keep us in line. Can you believe that daddy actually bought that excuse? It was fun though, and Joey was a great guy to hang out with…he was the kind of guy that I thought Kasumi would marry…but it didn't last. Joey was to stay in Japan and go to school until he was finished high school, but in his first year which was also Kasumi's first year, he got called home. He was called home because his parents were killed in a car accident…they were hit by a drunk driver. I'm not sure what happened to the drunk but I bet he lived…that's usually how it happens. Anyway Joey had to fly home to go to his parents funeral, but the plane that he was on crashed. Kasumi was broken up about it, but anyone would be. I guess she wrote the poem in an attempt to get over the pain that she was feeling, I wonder if it worked…  
  
Well I better go it's getting a little late and I still have to do my homework.   
  
Ciao,  
Nabiki  
  
  
Letters to Nabiki 3  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Tracy Garnett AKA Crikit  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: February 19, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: RE: Good Mother  
  
Nabiki,  
Do not say that you do not have a friend who loves you. It is not true…I say this because, well, because I love you Nabiki. I don't know the type of love I feel for you, but I still feel love. It could be romantic, or it could be the love of a friendship…whatever it is, it is still love. I am glad that you feel you can trust me. It is because of you that I come home with a feeling that I have not truly felt for a long time…that feeling is eagerness. I have felt eager for things but never for coming home, not since my…I can't remember when. But now when the school bell rings I look forward to arriving at my home, turning on the computer and hearing "super trouper" play announcing the arrival of new mail. I guess what I am trying to say is that I can not imagine my life without you either.  
  
I wish there was something I can tell you to encourage your father but, I can't. I do not know your father, so, therefore I can not give you advise on reviving him to his former self…however I will attempt to give you a suggestion or two. Perhaps your father is lonesome, you yourself said that he misses your mother greatly and that when the Saotomes arrived his spirits brightened. Do you suppose your father might be interested in finding a new love? Not one that will replace your mother or the feelings that he had and still has for her, but will…I'm honestly not sure how to put this. I know that you will not like this idea so I will stop suggesting it, but only ask you to consider it. As for your father seeing what's happening with the rest of you perhaps you can talk to him, or have someone talk to him on your behalf. For I hate to say this Nabiki, if you don't point it out to him soon…one day he'll wake up only to discover that his daughters are not his daughters anymore.  
  
Reading what you wrote about Kuno helps put my thinking towards him in a whole new light. Having to help a friend deal with the death of a loved one is never easy, but to have to deal with a death in your own family adds that extra amount of stress to a person. And under enough stress even the sanest person will snap. Perhaps Kuno didn't tell you about his mother because he didn't want to trouble you…you were going through family troubles of your own at the moment and perhaps he felt telling you his problems would only make things worse for you. So, he bottled them up letting his emotions and thoughts stew and ferment until they became intolerable. The fact that his sister lost it and his father abandoned the two probably did not help things. But Nabiki, that is all in the past, there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to help Kuno or his family. They have passed the point of no return so to speak. You may blame yourself for what has happened to his mental state but it is not your fault. If Kuno wanted help he should have asked he could have asked but he didn't. Even if he did ask there was nothing that you or anyone else could do to help him or his family…so please don't dwell on it.  
  
I know you said that you don't like to talk about it, but could you please tell me what happened to Kuno's mother and your own? I ne…I would like to know, please. You don't have to if you don't want to, but please consider it.   
  
Why do people keep their love a secret? That is a good question Nabiki, one that I can not answer…I honestly don't think there is a single person in the world that can answer that. If there were he would make a killing explaining it to the rest of us. Perhaps people hide their love because they are unsure…or they are afraid of rejection or maybe they do not want to hurt others. For example your sister Akane, and her fiancée Ranma. You say that they love each other, and that everyone knows it including them. That could be true, they could very well know what the other feels but they will not say. Not for fear of the other rejecting them, but for fear of hurting their friends, the people who fight so desperately for their affection. Can you imagine what would happen if they admitted how they feel for one another and told Shampoo, she would destroy all of Nerima, and Ryoga and Ukyo would be heart broken. You never know. What about you Nabiki? You hide the emotions that you feel for Kuno, why do you do that? You see him almost everyday of the week don't you? But yet you still don't confront him and tell him how you feel. I say this to you, you are able to complain and chastise others for not sharing their feelings. Which is something you should not be doing, not until you can freely admit to Kuno that you love him. Only then will you be able to comment on others. I may sound harsh in saying that but it's the truth, and you know it is.  
  
I've thought about what you told me about Kasumi and Joey, and I think your right. She must have written the poem in an attempt to rid herself of the pain and sorrow that she was feeling. However you and I will never know, for that is most likely information that she will not willingly disclose to her younger sister and the person she e-mails. Especially considering that you took the poem without her permission. I fear that you might have to confront your sister, something that I know you do not wish to do at the moment. But, if you do not find some clue that will help you help her it will have to happen. Have Ranma and Akane found anything out yet?  
  
It is time for me to go. I have a previous engagement that I must attend to.   
  
Yours faithfully…  
Listener.  



	4. Letters from/to Nabiki part 4

Authors Notes: Well you made it to part 4 of this series so that obviously means that you like it…either that or you hate it but you really want to know who Listener is ^_^ Either way I hope you've read the parts that come before this for both series. If you haven't you will be very, very confufled. Oh yeah, while I remember it there is some slight ABBA bashing going on in this fic, so if you're a little wimpy about things like that you have been warned…but trust me people that is not how I fell. I actually like ABBA, they are one rocking group!! Oh yeah one more thing, I hope by now everybody does realize that the e-mail addresses are not real…if not I'll say it again THE E-MAIL ADDRESSES IN THE FIC ARE NOT REAL!!!!! ^_^ Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi. In other words Ranma doesn't belong to me, and I'm using the characters without permission. But I should warn you it's useless to sue me because I have no money what so ever…Oh and this story belongs to me.  
  
  
Letters from Nabiki part 4.  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Tracy Garnett AKA Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: February 20, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: You listen to ABBA?  
  
Okay, I'm scared of you now for one simple reason. You listen to ABBA and freely admit it! What's wrong with you? ABBA is a thing of the past, a tacky thing of the past at that…and yet you listen to them, you have them playing on your computer. Don't get me wrong Listener, you're a great guy, and a great friend…but you listen to ABBA. In case you can't tell I'm in shock here. Of all the people in the world I thought you would be the last one to listen to ABBA, of course that's just coming from my mind's image of you. In your e-mails you seem like a caring and emotional person, so when I try to picture you in my mind I see a fairly clear picture or you…or what I think you look like, and I can honestly say that ABBA is not in that picture! Sorry, I just had to tell you that.  
  
So, you love me, either as a friend or as something else…that's interesting to here. I guess I feel the same way about you, but I'm not sure. I've actually never sat down and thought about it. Sure you have become a big part of my life to. I've told you things about my family, and myself that I would never tell another living soul, but I don't know, part of me still wonders. How can I love someone who hasn't told me a single thing about himself?   
  
Your ideas about what to do with my father were interesting to read. This might surprise you but I wasn't upset when you suggested finding dad a new love, a little shocked but not upset. I wasn't upset for one reason, your right, he does need to find someone else to love. I saw a picture of him with my mother when they were younger, the other day. He looked so happy, so young, so alive…maybe just maybe if he found someone else, he would be like he was in that picture. As for talking to him, well I talked to my sisters last night after reading your e-mail and we came to the decision that you are correct. We do need to talk to him. The only problem is, none of us have the courage to do it. That is why we have decided to ask either Dr. Tofu or Auntie Saotome to talk to him, we haven't decided yet. Akane is leaning towards Auntie while Kasumi is leaning towards Dr. Tofu and until we all agree on who to ask it's in limbo.  
  
The way you talked about Kuno and his family…it's well, it's as if you know them or have been through what they have been through. Of course I have no way of knowing because you won't tell me about yourself, not even you're real name or initials. However, you might say that there is no help for them that they have passed the point of return, but I don't. I know... I just know that deep down within him, there is the Kuno that I once knew. I know what you're thinking. You're more then likely thinking, forget it, he will never go back to the way he was, to the way that you want him to be…but you're wrong, I just know you are. Sometimes he does, he does go back to the way he was. He probably thinks that people don't notice, but I do. I notice the times when he doesn't quote Shakespeare, I notice the times when he doesn't feel like he has to choose either Akane or his pig-tailed goddess, when he doesn't feel that he needs either of them. I notice those things.  
  
I'm sorry Listener but I can't tell you what happened to our mother's. It's just to hard for me to talk about. Besides I don't think Kuno would want someone who doesn't know him, to know how his mother died. You understand don't you?  
  
How did you know about Ryoga, and the others? Did I tell you about them and not remember? Anyway it doesn't matter. I think that they know how Ranma and Akane feel about each other. At least Ryoga and Ukyo do, at times they seem almost happy for them, while at other times they seem lost and confused. It's almost as if they don't know what to do, part of them wants to leave Ranma and Akane alone, and wish them all the best for the future. While the other part is stopping them, telling them that they have to try to pull them apart as if their lives depend on it. I think that eventually the first part will win out, it looks as if it already has started too. Shampoo on the other hand is blind. She can't seem to understand that Ranma doesn't love her. Part of me thinks that Shampoo isn't in love with Ranma himself but with his skills and his power, and if he were ever to lose those things that she covets she would dump like he was yesterdays news.  
  
Tell my feelings to Kuno? I've tried Listener, honest I've tried, but it doesn't work. Every time I get close to him I lose my nerve and insult him or sell him pictures of my sister or Ranma in girl form. What's wrong with me, why can't I tell him? I want to, I really do. Sometimes I have this urge to just walk up to him and tell him that I love him, but I don't follow through. I think I'm afraid, not of telling him how I fell, but of his reaction. Will he laugh at me, hate me, tell me that he feels the same? If only I wasn't such a wimp.  
  
I talked to Akane and Ranma this morning on the way to school. I actually walked with them for once. Anyway Akane thinks she has an idea about Kasumi but she didn't have time to tell me what it was before we got to school. We said that we would meet later tonight and talk about it. I'm hoping that she has some information that will be helpful.  
  
I better go, Akane and Ranma just got here and want to talk…besides Ranma is attempting to read the e-mail.  
  
Ciao…  
Nabiki  
  
  
Letters to Nabiki part 4  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Tracy Garnett AKA Crikit  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: February 21, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: Re: You listen to ABBA?  
  
Yes Nabiki I listen to ABBA. Is that something that I should be truly ashamed of? I guess in your eyes it is. I could take the time to explain to you the reasons, but I won't. I do not know any reason why I should have to justify my musical tastes to you or anyone else. Just in case you are wondering though I do not only listen to ABBA. At present moment I am listening to an assortment of 80's songs…I think the current song is Listen to Love, or something like that. Hmmm, just how do you picture me Nabiki? If you tell me what you think I look like, I will do the same for you.  
  
I know that I haven't said much about myself, I haven't said anything at all actually. I am sorry about that, I'm also sorry that for now my real name and all that other information about myself will have to remain secret. I have my reasons Nabiki and, one day you will know those reasons, but till then just know that I do care for you.   
  
So you and your sisters are stuck in limbo over who to speak to your father. I have a suggestion to add to the mix, I do not know if this will complicate things further for you or make them easier but please do consider this suggestion. Why not ask Mr. Saotome to talk to your father for you? Isn't he your father's best friend after all? To you he may seem like a person who only thinks for himself-at least judging from what you have told me- but I'm sure that deep down beats the heart of someone who cares for his friends and family. Ask your sisters about that see what they say.  
  
I do not know Kuno or his family. I do however know a family that is very much like them. The hell that they had to go through was enough to drive all of the members of the family insane, putting them beyond reach of reason or reality. They live each day in a dream world, where they are the rulers of a distant land and are trying to rid themselves of all their foes. It is not a pretty thing to see, and I'm almost sure that it is an even worse thing to live. The glimpses of the old Kuno that you might see, are glimpses in the past, to a time when he was sane, when the world around him did not appear that it was falling in around him, when he was safe. You miss that Kuno, I can tell from you e-mails. I wish I knew some way that you could reach him, remove him from that dream world, but I don't. Like I said, I do not know the Kuno family so all I know about them is from what you have told me. It is up to you to find a way to help him that is…if he still wants the help.  
  
I understand that you do not want to talk about what happened to Kuno's mother and your own. It was just curiosity on my part, and you need not pay attention to it.  
  
You did tell me about Ryoga and the others. It was when we first started e-mailing each other, so of course I do not expect you to remember such things. Have you ever considered fixing Ukyo and Ryoga up on a date? They sound like they might have a few things in common, the main thing of course being Ranma and Akane. I know it's an odd thing to base a relationship on but it might just turn out to be a good one. As for Shampoo, you must find a way to get rid of her. Send her back to China, or anything that will get her away from Ranma. It may sound like an evil thing to do, but I feel that only when she is apart from him will she realize what she feels for him. If it really is love well then, it is something that Ranma will have to handle. If it is just an infatuation with his strength and ability like you say, well then she will realize that and perhaps move on.  
  
Just because you can not tell how you feel to Kuno does not make you a wimp. It makes you human. All people go through what you currently are Nabiki, yes even I go through it. But, you will never Kuno's reaction until you try. So go for it, the worse thing he can do is say that he does not return your feelings, and the best thing he can do is say he shares those feelings for you. Once you find out you can work from there.  
  
So what did Akane and Ranma have to say to you about Kasumi?   
  
I best be going, my cursed sister is pestering me. She wants to use the computer to look up some new recipes.  
  
Yours faithfully…  
Listener  



	5. Letters from/to Nabiki part 5

  
Author's notes: Please note the subject of the e-mail, and know that the author doesn't always think that…only the times when one pisses me or a friend off…honest it's the truth ^_^ … Um nothing other then that for this part except the usual…the e-mails aren't real! Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi. In other words Ranma doesn't belong to me, and I'm using the characters without permission. But I should warn you it's useless to sue me because I have no money what so ever…Oh and this story belongs to me.  
  
  
Letters from Nabiki part 5  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Tracy Garnett AKA Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: February 22, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: MEN SUCK!  
  
Yes you read the subject right, men suck! Why you might ask? Well it could be due to the simple fact that I took your advice. I went up to Kuno after school today and pulled him a side; I then proceeded to tell him that I loved him. That I have I loved for as long as I can remember knowing him, and that if he would only return that love I would be happy. Do you know what he did? Of course not, you wouldn't know, you weren't there. Well I'll tell you. Kuno looked me right in the eye and said, "Nabiki Tendo, you talk fools talk. I love thee not, nor will I ever love thee. The pig-tailed girl and Akane are the only ones for me…"   
  
I stopped listening around there, and ran out of the building trying not to let people see me crying. I don't know if it worked, but I don't care at the moment. If the whole school starts to talk about me running from the building in tears then fine, that's up to them. Besides I can always do damage control later if someone saw me. Right now all that matters is, I'm alone. I always thought that Kuno and I shared some special bond, it didn't matter if we weren't really friends. The bond was still there. Now I know I was wrong. Now I'm starting to wonder if Kuno ever really cared for me, even if it was just as a friend.   
  
Kasumi came to my door earlier and asked if I was okay, I didn't open the door, or answer her. But, she left me alone it's as if she knows. She probably does, it's not every day of the year that I come home from school with a tear streaked face and no smart comment.   
  
Listener I'm so confused. So scared. This was the first time that I ever admitted to someone that I cared about them and look what happens. I get rejected, tossed aside for my sister and her fiancee. I want to hate Kuno, but I can't, I know what he said and he probably means it. He could never love me, but that doesn't matter to me. I still love him; does that make me a fool? You'll probably say yes, and I know it's true. I am a fool, there you happy? I admitted it. I am a fool for loving someone who will never love me in return when there are others (like you) who love me.   
  
At least something good came out of this Listener. I now know how I feel for you. All I thought of on the way home from school was you, and telling you what happened to me today…I didn't think about crying on Kasumi's shoulder, or teasing Ranma or Akane till I felt better. Only you, I guess I feel comfort in reading what your advice (even though, the last bit wasn't very helpful) and your senseless ramblings. I guess what I'm trying to say is…well, if your willing to start a relationship with someone who is in love with another person besides yourself, I'm willing to start one with you.  
  
Geez, would you look at that! I sound pathetic. Here let me try again. Listener, how would you like to be my rebound guy? I can't promise that it will be a long-term relationship, or that I will ever stop loving Kuno. Rebound guy probably isn't what you're hoping for from me, but it's all I can offer you right now. Funny way to ask I know, but it's all I could think of…like I've said before. I'm not good at expressing my feelings to other people. It's up to you though, if you don't want to be put in that situation then fine I understand, but if you do…I'll understand that as well.  
  
Anyway, let's stop talking about how depressing my day has been so far.   
  
You're joking when you say ask Mr. Saotome about talking to daddy right? That's just a dumb idea. Mr. Saotome isn't responsible enough to tell my father to smarten up. I've told you what he did to his own son. There is no way that my sisters or I would ask him to talk to our father about how he's acting…considering that he's a panda half of the time, and the other half he's fighting with Ranma or getting plastered with Daddy. I think for now we will stick with Dr. Tofu or Auntie Saotome.  
  
I'm just going to skip everything about Kuno for the moment. Why should we continue to talk about someone who will no longer have anything to do with me? I did tell you that right? That I've decided not to talk to him, or even acknowledge him…I'll just love him from afar.  
  
You have some very interesting ideas about what to do with the others Listener. Set Ukyo and Ryoga up on a date? I doubt that would work…I doubt I could even get them to agree to going on one with each other. Of course I could always trick them, make them think they have dates with Ranma and Akane…but then I'd have to get Ranma and Akane to agree to it, and you know how hard that will be. Of course if I tell them that this will solve a couple of problems that might help convince them, I'll have to think on this one a bit longer. As for the Shampoo idea, it would very difficult for me to get rid of her. I would have to convince Cologne first, and just like Shampoo she is not prepared to give up on Ranma very easily. Perhaps some deal can be made, or some loophole can be found in the amazon laws. I'll have to look for it.  
  
Now on to Kasumi, I know that this is the real reason you continue to read the e-mails…You want to know what's happening in this little saga don't you? Well fine I'll make you happy. I actually know something now, thanks to Ranma and Akane.   
  
It seems that a certain Doctor is in love with her. They didn't know if she returns those feelings, and neither do I for that matter but it's a start, all we really need to do is find out how she feels about him and then we can work from there.   
  
Hang on there's someone at the door…It's my sisters, they want to know if they can come in and talk for a while. They have tea and everything…hmmm this might be just the time for me to find a couple things out.   
  
  
Ciao…  
Nabiki  
  
P.S. Please let me know your decision about…you know, us as soon as you make up your mind.  
  
  
Letters To Nabiki Part 5.  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: February 22, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: THE ANSWER IS…  
  
YES, but before we start anything. We must meet. There are a few things that I need to tell you that I can only say to your face. Meet me tomorrow, 5:00pm, at the park near your school. I'll be waiting for you at the swings with a bouquet of flowers. Please come, this is important.  
  
Listener  



	6. Letters from/to Nabiki part 6

Authors notes: Well this is it folks…the moment you have all been waiting for…the identity of Listener is finally revealed…geeez, I hope that this means you won't stop reading. I mean the fic is going to continue after this is done. Anyhoo I won't keep you in suspense any longer on to the fic!!! Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi. In other words Ranma doesn't belong to me, and I'm using the characters without permission. But I should warn you it's useless to sue me because I have no money what so ever…Oh and this story belongs to me.  
  
Letters from Nabiki part 6  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: February 23, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: (none)  
  
YOU BASTARD! I can't believe what you did to me…All this time, you knew, you knew who I was. What I looked like, where I lived…everything about me. While I, I knew nothing. I poured my heart out to you. Told you things about myself I would never tell anyone else…and how do you respond? You betray me! You make me look like a complete and total idiot. I thought you cared for me. Was that just a lie to? Just like you not knowing my father or my sisters?  
  
I realize now that when you said that I told you about Ryoga and the others that was a lie. Everything you told me was a lie. 'Listener' was a lie. All the time I was writing to 'Listener' I was actually writing to Tatewaki Kuno…I told you how I felt all that time, thinking that I was writing a complete stranger. When in actuality it was that object of my affection that I was writing to.  
  
DAMN IT KUNO! You could've stopped me from making a fool of myself, you should have. But no, you went on with your sick twisted ploy, to make Nabiki Tendo look like an idiot. So I hope your happy now that you know it worked. Don't pretend that you didn't see the way that people were looking at me and laughing in school today, I know you did…I know you were one of them. Go ahead tell me that you weren't laughing at me, I won't believe it. I probably deserve it though, for thinking that I of all people could find happiness. That was a stupid thing for me to think. Finding happiness with someone as unlucky in life as I am.  
  
All this time…you've tried to help me find ways to get Ranma and Akane together, tried to help me help Kasumi. You didn't really want that. The reason you were helping me with Ranma and Akane was so you could get the two loves of your life to yourself…and the stuff with Kasumi. I don't even want to think about that. Could it be that you're in love with my sisters but not with me? If that's the case then Kuno I should tell you. Akane hates your guts, now more then before, and Kasumi doesn't like younger men. Even if she did, I don't she would go out with a guy that broke her sisters heart. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. During that little heart to heart I had with my sisters last night, I told them what happened in school. They really aren't impressed with you, and I think what little respect for you that they have at the moment will disappear the moment I tell them what else you've done to me.   
  
Oh wait, they don't have respect for you…silly me, how could I forget? There's no respect for you in this house, only pity…and maybe now a lot of spite (you do know what spite means right? If not I suggest that you look it up, it will be a word you'll be hearing a lot in the future.) Yes Kuno that's right, only pity in this house. How can we respect someone who constantly tries to kill a future family member, and who has no respect for the honor of the women of this house? Plus we pity you for living with that psycho sister of yours...only maybe now I pity her for having to live with such a bastard of a brother. Is your father like that to? If so maybe that's the real reason your mother died.  
  
Do I sound bitter and hurt Kuno? Gee, maybe that's because I am. Bitter, hurt, confused. I'm bitter because I thought you where my friend, that I could trust you with secrets and desires. Things that I would never share with my sisters or my so-called friends, but, what do you do? You take those things, and use them against me. Did you enjoy toying with my head? Or better yet with my heart? I hope so Kuno because it will be the last time that you'll ever get to do that. In fact it's the last time you'll ever get to do anything to me. From now on I'll avoid you like the plague you are. You hurt me, you really did.  
  
I thought that…well I don't know what I thought, other then that you would love me. I just know that I thought something and that all of what I thought is gone. All the thoughts I had about us shattered the minute my heart broke. Now, I'm just confused about everything. I no longer know who I can and cannot trust. Who I can love or even if I can love. It's all your fault…all yours, everything that happened to me today and yesterday is your fault.   
  
I'll never forgive you Kuno do you understand that? Never! So do us both a favor, don't come near my family or me, don't look at us, don't talk to us…don't even think about talking to us. Just leave us alone. If you don't I promise, you'll be so sorry you didn't…  
  
Nabiki  
  
  
Letters to Nabiki Part 6  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: listener@newworld.com  
Date: February 24, 1999  
To: n_tendo@newworld.com  
Subject: Does that mean that I am not forgiven?  
  
I take it by the email that you sent me a couple of days ago that you are a tad upset with me. Oh, whom am I kidding? You're more then a tad upset, you're down right pissed off with me.  
  
But you know what Nabiki. Everyone lies; it's part of human nature. We lie for various reasons, maybe we want to appear better to someone or make ourselves believe something, or maybe, just maybe Nabiki…maybe we don't want to hurt people that we love.   
  
Look, I know I lied to you, but you lied to me and to yourself as well. You always said that you are heartless, that you have no feelings and care for no one other then yourself, but that's not true and I've told you that numerous times over the course of our emails. I can see it, your sisters can see it but why can't you see it? Why can't you see that you aren't heartless, that you aren't as you have said a complete and total bitch? If anything this should prove that to you, for one who is heartless and cold would not react the way that you have.  
  
Nabiki I wish there was some way for me to explain all my actions over the past little while explain why everything happened as it has. But I can't…I can't think of anything to say to explain. I know there are reasons and I know that they are good reasons at least to me they are. It's like a question that has an answer that you don't know. You know that the question has an answer and you know that you don't know what the answer is, at least not when you need it the most. But you also know that eventually you will find the answer to that question, you just don't know where or when or how or even why, you just know that you will find the answer.  
  
That's how it is with me, I know there are reasons but I don't know what they are, and I don't know when I will find them out. But please Nabiki you have to believe me when I say, I never meant to hurt you like I did. I never meant to hurt you at all. But of course you will never believe that. I should have told you right from the start, should have come out and said something when you told me who you loved, and I shouldn't have said what I said when you came up to me in school. Should however is not what matters here. What matters is that I didn't tell you from the start, I didn't tell you when you said who you loved, and I did say the wrong thing when you came up to me at school. And because of all the actions that I did or did not do, I know a few things.  
1. I have hurt someone that I have known for most of my life. Said someone also being a person that I care very deeply about, though they will never believe that now.  
2. Because of my actions I have destroyed a persons image in a very big way.   
And last but not least…  
3. I must find a way to put myself back into the good books of the person that I hurt, and make them see that I never meant to and never will hurt them.  
  
I truly mean number three Nabiki. I will find a way to make this up to you, to make you forgive me. Even if it takes me the rest of my life I will, and I guess the best place for me to start is in school. I promise you that I will try everything in my power to undo what has been done to your honor in school, or my name is not Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
Oh come on. Admit it. That made you smile just a little bit.  
  
Alas, the time has come for me to end this begging for forgiveness. I do hope that you will consider it and respond either that or feel enough anger with it that you will write me a bitter rant targeted at my heart. I will accept either, for both mean that you are at least talking to me in some form.  
  
Good bye my love.  
Tatewaki   
  



	7. Letters from/to Nabiki part 7

Authors note: hmmm not really sure what to write here this time...my brains a little fried, needs sleep...I know this because I was spelling Nabiki as Nabaki, and we all know that isn't right. Anyhoo enjoy the fic that's about all I can think of right now. Dislcaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takashi and is used without permission. There I said it all right? You've finally made me admit it...I am not now nor will I ever be Rumiko Takahashi so her series will never be mine..oh the horrors.....  
  
Letters to Nabiki part 7  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: listener@newworld.com  
Date: March 10, 1999  
To: n_tendo@newworld.com  
Subject: One last chance   
  
Biki, pardon me I mean Nabiki…  
  
Biki is what I think my pet name for you would be…that is if it were possible for you and I to be a couple. I'm realizing now though that if you have your way that will never happen. It's been two weeks, fourteen days, or as I see it many countless agonizing hours since my last email to you. I suppose you could call me slow if you'd like, it's taken me this long to realize that perhaps you are serious in your threat, that you just might not ever talk to or acknowledge me. To tell you the truth Nabiki that thought is tearing me apart, ripping at my soul almost. But what does this matter to you? After all you have said yourself that you are a cruel and heartless bitch who only cares about one thing and only one thing, money.  
  
Money we both know I have lots of, so maybe the fact that you choose to ignore me, to shut me out with this wall of ice that you have built around your heart is proof enough that you are more then you say. But then again I'm just a crazy bastard so what would I know? At least that's what all the girls in school are saying. I must say Nabiki you certainly do know how to manipulate people, and I admire you for that. It must have taken a lot of work or a lot of money to get the majority of the student body to scorn me like they are. True the majority of the student body already loathed me so it probably didn't take much to get them to go from loathing to out and out scorn, but never the less I am impressed.   
  
However that is not why I am writing to you, the reason I am writing to you is perhaps a last ditched effort to get you to forgive me. I realize nothing I have tried in the last two weeks has worked. The chocolates you gave to Ranma, the flowers to a conveniently placed garbage, the letters and poems to a paper shredder or a pair of scissors and the money to charity. Let's face it Nabiki I'm not good at apologizing, to tell you the truth the flowers were all picked out by a shop clerk, the majority of the poems and letters I copied from books or movie, well lets face it Shakespeare I am not. But as I sit here staring at my computer two things come to mind. One that the c.d. that I have playing is on repeat and it's rather depressing and two I only have one gift left that I can offer you.  
  
Despite what you're probably thinking this gift is not my money though you can have that if you'd like, it's not candy…we don't want to ruin your figure, not that there is anything wrong with it. It's perfect actually, I much prefer your figure to that of Akanes or Ranmas (in his girl form of course)…er of course I never really paid attention to eithers figures that was of course a clever ruse on my part to get closer to you. Let me guess the last couple of sentences just made my chances of forgiveness plummet? Anyway as I was saying, my gift to you is not my money, or candy, it's not fancy clothes or expensive trips. What it is, is something so simple yet so vitally important.  
  
My last gift to you Nabiki, in this last ditch effort for forgiveness is…my heart.  
  
Yes you read right, now close your mouth your making a spectacle of yourself. Like I said it's nothing fancy but it is important. With out my heart my blood wouldn't flow properly through my body, I wouldn't get blood or oxygen to my brain or I wouldn't be able to think (maybe that's my problem…there's something wrong with my heart. There has to be how else can I explain what I did?) But most of all Nabiki without my heart I wouldn't be capable of doing one thing, perhaps the happiest, saddest, the most fantastic thing in the world…no in the history of the world Nabiki. Without my heart I would not be capable of love. The fact that without my heart I would die does cross my mind from time to time, but more then that the thought that if I didn't have my heart I couldn't have fallen in love with you, couldn't love you now crosses my mind even more.  
  
Look I know I was a jerk, and I know I have a lot of explaining and probably even more begging to do. But all I know is, I'm not the same without you, yes that even includes when you were insulting or bribing me. I can't help but think how much better the last couple of weeks would have been if I hadn't told you to meet me, but I also know that I wouldn't have been able to live like that. So I say this to you, one of the last things I'll ever say to you. Give me one more chance, talk to me or email me one more time, I don't know how I'll do it Nabiki but I know deep down inside I'll find a way to tell you what happened. Why I decided to become Listener, and why it took me so long to admit my feelings for you. And I promise that it will be the Kuno, the one you know, not the crazy Shakespeare spouting, sister chasing one…that is unless you want the other one.   
  
I'll give you two weeks Nabiki, two weeks to decide what happens between us. In other words the ball is now in your court…how are you going to play it?  
  
Tatewaki.   
  
  
  
From: a_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: March 11, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: RE: One last chance  
  
Dear Kuno,  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, getting involved when I swore that I wouldn't. As far as I'm concerned Kuno, this is a battle between my sister and you, and the rest of us should just stay out of it. At least that was what I thought until I came home last night and found my sister staring at the computer screen with tears running down her face. I've known Nabiki my whole life and I've never seen her like that. She didn't even shed a tear when our mother cried, so you can understand our concern when she cries herself to sleep for almost two straight weeks.  
  
Nabiki would kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but I think you need to know. Last night I made Ranma sneak into Nabiki's room and steal her lap top…it was only for a couple of hours and she was sleeping so she never knew it was gone but anyway you look at we still took it. I don't know if you know this but Nabiki has every single email that Listener…or that you sent her saved. She also has every email that she sent you saved as well. I know this because Ranma and I spent at least two hours reading them, all of them. Including the last one that you sent her.   
  
After reading all the emails Ranma and I came to a mutual decision, you aren't out favorite person in the world Kuno, especially after all that has happened between the three of us. But Nabiki is my sister…even though at times I wish she wasn't, and Ranma and I want her to be happy. Now here's the kicker, we want her to be happy with you. Why you? Well it's simple because you love her, even a dolt like Ranma can see that, plus if you and my sister patch things up it will make our lives a lot easier, one less problem to worry about. That's only part of our decision the other part is, neither of us are going to help you. We want to, even though you didn't ask, but we both feel that it would be wrong. You messed things up with Nabiki, so you have to fix things with her as well. However I will offer you this one piece of advice, don't give up, whatever you don't give up.  
  
There I said everything I need to say so I should go. Plus Nabiki is going to be home soon and if she catches me emailing you she'll kill me. Good Luck Kuno!  
  
Akane   
  
P.S. Ranma says whatever you don't stop sending the chocolates...he really likes them. 


	8. Letters from/to Nabiki part 8

Authors Notes: Well here's part 8…woo hooo! Sorry I get excited over the simplest things, what can I say? Anyhoo that's about all that I can think to say at the moment other then enjoy! Now if you'll excuse me I have a block of fudge sitting in the fridge calling my name. Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi and is used without permission.  
  
Letters from Nabiki part 8  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: March 20, 1999  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: You better make this good  
  
All right Kuno you win…maybe. I promised myself that I wouldn't let you win, that I wouldn't make an attempt to even talk to you let alone forgive you until you explained your actions. But as you said in your last email that you wouldn't start explaining until I contacted you in some way, well here you go. I hope you're happy with this because this is all the contact that you are getting from me until you tell me just what is or was going on in your pea sized brain. Now start explaining, and your explanation better be a good one, for your sake.  
  
Nabiki  
  
Letters to Nabiki part 8  
A Ranma ½ fanfic by Crikit  
  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Date: March 21, 1999  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: Where do I start?  
  
Well first of all I must say that I was thoroughly surprised to see your email last night. I thought that you would continue in your stubborn ways and make me suffer…which we both know you do oh so well. And truthfully Nabiki I was ready for that, because despite what I said to you in my last email about it being my last…well I was wrong. To tell you the truth Nabiki, and that is what I intend to do from this point on, I decided soon after I sent the last email to not remain silent, figured one of us doing that was enough. Instead I decided to keep pestering you until you either broke the wall of silence or got a restraining order put on me. Hopefully that is one lie that you will be able to forgive without the need for me to think of an explanation. Now about that explanation, that is after all the reason you contacted me, so perhaps it is now time for me to produce it. Here it goes.  
  
Why? Why did I become Listener, and why did I wait so long to tell you who I actually was? That's a good question, one that I've spent many sleepless nights pondering, and finally the answer hit me…quite literally actually it came to me shortly after being decked by Akane and Ranma. Hmmm, maybe while I think about it I should send those two a thank you gift, do you think they would enjoy a trip to Hawaii…not right now of course, I have to see how everything turns out. Oh, and it would probably be best to wait until after the wedding. And the card, well that would be rather hard to word wouldn't it? Oh sure I could use the typical Shakespeare response that I would usually give the two of them, but that would seem so wrong, instead I think that I would have to word it as follows:  
  
'Ranma and Akane,  
Thank you, a hundred no a thousand times over for the part that you played in reconciling your sister (Nabiki) and I. It wasn't until the day that you hit me that I realized what a fool I was being and so once again I thank you. As a token of my appreciation please accept this all expenses paid trip for two to Hawaii, to be redeemed on or after the day of your wedding.  
Sincerely Kuno.'  
  
I know, I know, I'm rambling now, and I probably should get to the point of this email soon, otherwise you will most likely feel the need to stop reading this all together. Well like I said in the little mock letter I was a fool, I had a chance with a girl that I was absolutely crazy about and who was fairly crazy about me and I…well I blew it. There I admitted that much, I blew it. What happened between us, that is you getting ticked at me, it was all my fault, it will always be all my fault. Years from now, say maybe at our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary you will look at me and say "you know dear, it really was all your fault!" and I'll just smile and nod. That is if you forgive me, and what we have or had advances that far. If not I'm sure what will happen because at the moment I have a one-track mind.  
  
Okay, so we now know two things…I was a fool and it is all my fault, however we do not yet know why. It's simple really, if I take a careful look at things the answer comes very easily. I did it all for you. It's not a very strong reason I know, but let me explain it a bit more, before you make up your mind about what to do.   
  
Listener was born on a mere whim actually. I was trying to decide on what to use as an email address, I didn't want to use something typical, something that identified me as well me. For a few moments I considered using Romeo, thought it would look really great in the member profile and pen pal section, you know something cheesy like lone Romeo seeks his Juliet, go ahead laugh, it really was quite pathetic. But then I saw something that changed my mind. It was what you put down; you wanted someone to listen to you, someone who would listen to you and provide some form of stability in what you called an abnormal life. So without a moment's hesitation I chose listener, and emailed you. It was just a chance, I didn't think that you would actually reply…but you did.  
  
Why did you reply anyway Nabiki? It wasn't like my first email to you was anything spectacular…in fact it was rather disturbing. In my opinion at least. Anyway, you responded. I thought right away that I should tell you, reveal to you who I really was, but something stopped me. It could have been the fact that the day of your first reply you were ranting about me and how stupid I was. That's what I keep telling myself anyway, I think what really was though was the fact that I was scared.   
  
Yes you read right, I was scared. I wasn't scared of you; I wasn't scared of Ranma or any of the others. I was scared of the fact that for the first time in years, you were actually talking to me, and I didn't want to lose that, and for some strange reason I knew that once you found out you would stop. I would go from being Listener, a guy who was really nice that you knew nothing about but liked to talk too, to Kuno. A one-time friend, Shakespeare spouting pursuer of your sister and her fiancée, a psycho, an easy target to make a quick buck off of. And I hated that, I hated myself for thinking that, my heart kept telling me to tell you, if she really is the right girl for you and if she really loves you she will look past the Kuno that she sees and see the Kuno that's been emailing her. But my mind it was telling me the opposite. It was telling me that if I told you who Listener was it would all stop the emails, even the insults it would all stop. Well you can tell which one finally won but we can also see which one was right.   
  
You should know, that I never meant to hurt. I've said that before and I will say it again until you realize that I truly mean it. I just wanted to get things to the way they once were, you remember those times don't you? When we used to tell each other everything, our hopes, our dreams, our deepest darkest secrets…to this day I have never told anyone about your secret crush on the New Kids on the Block…that will go to my grave with me. But of course you remember all that, you told me you did.   
  
That's another thing, you were asking me for help…me of all people. And you know what Nabiki? I liked it, and I meant it all. I wanted to help with Ranma and Akane. I wanted to help with Kasumi and your father…I still want to help with it all. I know that if we try we can make Kasumi happy and help her break free, that we can get your father the help he requires, but most of all I want to help make you happy. I'd sell my soul if I knew that would do the trick. Of course then I wouldn't able to be happy because it's sort of hard to feel joy…to fell any type of emotion without a soul, but still if it would make you happy I would sell it without a moments hesitation.   
  
So you see what my dilemma was and you certainly know the outcome…in fact the outcome is now in your hands. I hope, no, I pray that you will find this explanation enough to find it in your heart to forgive me. If not well I understand, betraying you as I did was wrong, but please remember while you decide that everything that Listener said, everything that Listener did, it was all really me. It was all really Kuno the whole time. The feelings and thoughts that are expressed by Listener were…no are the same ones that I feel now, and no matter what you decide those feelings and thoughts will always be there.   
  
Taachi  



	9. Letters from/to Nabiki part 9

Authors note: Okay so this is just a short authors note, there's a longer one at the bottom of the fic, but don't read it until the fic you're finished reading the fic…we don't want to spoil anything now do we? Disclaimer: Ranma ½ isn't mine, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…someone who unlike me can actually draw.  
  
LETTERS FROM NABIKI PART 9  
  
To: listener@new_world.com  
Date: March 20, 1999  
From: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Subject: (none)  
  
What do you want me to say? Do you want me to all of a sudden read your email and then proclaim to the whole world that I was being stubborn and that I should've just forgiven you in the first place rather then force you to come up with a reason behind your actions? Is that what you expect Kuno? Because that's what it seems to me. Well I hate to tell you this but that's not what's going to happen.  
  
Despite what you think or thought in school today I did read your email, I read the whole thing about 10 times and separate parts to many times to count and I always came to the same conclusion, that being that I don't know what to think right now. Unlike you I'm having enough problems knowing what's going to happen between us two days from now let alone twenty-five years in to the future. In fact right now I'm having enough problems figuring out what to type.   
  
I thought that I would be prepared for anything that you would say, I thought that I would be able to handle it. I think I was wrong, what you said in your email about how you did it all for me it's really gotten to me. I've never had anyone willing say that they did something just to make me happy, at least not that I can remember. Then again I haven't exactly given people a lot of chances to do anything for me. I'm to self-dependent, too suspicious of others to allow myself that luxury, if you can call something like that a luxury, that is.   
  
However the more I think about it the more I have to agree with you on two points. Those two points of course being that yes you were a fool and yes it was all your fault. For a while there I thought it was my fault for placing that ad but I soon realized that I had nothing to do with you pretending to be another person, that that was all your doing. The funny thing is though Kuno the more I think about it the more I realize that if I didn't put what I put down this and by this I mean everything that has happened so far between the two of us, would never have happened between us.   
  
You were right though, the outcome of what is going to happen between the two of us is in my hands now. We both know what my bank account is saying, I'm pretty sure we both know what my brain is saying…something along the same lines as my bank account. But I'm the only one who knows what my heart is saying. Do you want to know? It's saying yes you love him Nabiki but he lied to you, if you forgive him there will always be a part of you that doesn't trust him, a part of you that will always remember what he did to you. And deep down inside I know that my heart is right.   
  
I want to forgive you Kuno more then anything, then I could go back to being my old bitchy self, but I also know that I can't…at least not yet. So here's what I'm proposing Kuno, tomorrow after school the two of us go for a walk or something and talk, just talk. There are things that I think we both need to say to each other but I have a feeling that they are things that neither of us can write in an email. What do you say? Will you agree this? Look you can either let me know by sending me an email or even a letter on my desk or given to my sister, I gotta go though, I promised Kasumi that I would go shopping with her.  
  
Biki  
  
  
LETTERS TO NABIKI PART 9  
  
To: n_tendo@new_world.com  
Date: March 20, 1999  
From: listener@new_world.com  
Subject: (none)  
  
All right, I'll meet you. But just so you know I'm not doing this because you asked me, I'm doing it because I agree with you. There are things we need to discuss face to face. Till tomorrow then.  
  
Tatewaki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hmmm how can I put this….well let's see…um, well this isn't easy to say but okay here goes. The last two letters that you read were the last in the series. I just thought that what happens between the two of them could be left to your own imagination….no I'm just kidding, well not about this being the last set of letters that part is true. I was kidding about the other part, the part about what happens between the two of them being left to your imagination. Let me explain. Yes as I have said two times before this is the end of the letters but it's not really the end of the story (at least not my story) of what happens to Nabiki and Kuno. You see I had this odd little thought, that thought being leave things up in the air…well sort of up in the air in the letters. After all there is only so much that can be said before I start going in to stuff like 'I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!' or 'I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!' So after much thought what I have decided to do is actually start another series featuring Kuno and Nabiki only a couple of years down the line. Don't worry this series will sort of pick up where the letters left off, I know the whole idea sounds a little off but that's just because I suck at explaining things. Anyhoo the new series will be called "After the letters"…original title huh? And the first part should be out soon. I hope…Crikit  



End file.
